XWing Misfile
by russdm
Summary: Since I have been reading the Misfile comic and love Star Wars, I thought about telling a story featuring a Misfile happening. So I have made it happen with Wedge being gender-swapped and missing 5 years of his life. A work in progress. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

(So here is the latest chapter. I don't own anything Star Wars related as thats all owned by who it is. Also I would like to get reviews on the story so far to help make it better. Thanks and enjoy hopefully!)

X-Wing Misfile

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

Wedge woke up in bed with a bad headache. The last thing he remembered was the party that had been thrown to celebrate the end of war with the Empire. It had been a wild and fun night. He had toasted old friends, spoken with some former enemies, and had received his discharge papers with his retirement from service. He had closed that chapter of his life and was now entering a new chapter. Talking with Iella, he had found a nice university to attend so that he could pursue his dreams of becoming an architect.

A noise startled him from his reverie. He could hear loud snoring and felt someone's arm across him. The arm didn't feel like one of his wife's arms. He carefully peeled himself out of the bed and looked back at the figure lying in the bed. He moved around to the other side and stopped, staring at a holo-image on the wall. It depicted his friend Wes with a brown-haired woman who was smiling. A few images depicted the pair with more recent images showing them with a couple of children, a boy and girl. Wedge frowned at the images. _Wes never told me that he had family_. He leaned in to take a closer look and saw that the woman had hazel eyes. _Actually, she looks a lot like me. Is she a cousin to the family? Nah, she looks more like a spitting image of me._ Wedge checked the date on the most recent image: 23 ABY. _How interesting, five years have passed since that party. Iella is going to be upset._

Wedge turned at the sound of beep coming from the room's door. A soft knock sounded on the door. Wedge called out. "Come in." His voice sounded strange to him, having a very different pitch. The door opened and the little girl from the images came in. She walked up to Wedge as she clutched at a stuff toy y-wing and Wedge wondered what was going on. The little girl stopped in front of Wedge and held out her arms while still holding the toy. "Mommy, I had a nightmare. Can you sing me that song that helps me sleep?" She asked Wedge. Wedge frowned then picked up the little girl. His mouth opened and started singing to the little girl. Soon, the girl was fast asleep and Wedge felt awkward. He noticed a mirror and moved to stand in front of it.

The sight that met his eyes almost made him drop the girl, but he caught himself in time and just stared at his reflection in surprise. Looking back at him was the woman with Wes in the pictures and she or he was wearing a pair of pajamas with x-wings stitched on them. Wedge grimaced at the look. _Really? X-wings? Whose idea was that?_ He heard a brief grunt then sounds as someone got up.

Wedge turned around to see Wes standing beside the bed, wearing a pair of light beige pajamas, decorated with y-wings. Wedge noticed that the little girl he was holding had a similar pair of pajamas on. Wes noticed him staring, and smiled at Wedge in amusement. "Hey baby. Did Syal wake you? Here, let me take her so you can get ready for class." Wes said to him. He came over and took the girl from Wedge and left the room, while Wedge just stood there dazed. He looked around the room and found the refresher. He rushed inside.

Wedge studied himself in the mirror, noticing how much like himself the woman who looked back at him looked. He moved and grabbed a bag that appeared to be his, bringing it into the refresher. He set it down on the counter and found his wallet inside a pocket. He pulled out the wallet and looked through it, tugging out cards to study them before sticking them back inside. He was still Wedge Antilles, former General in the New Republic. Still born to his parents and raised on Gus Treta as well as with Mirax. But there were differences: like how he was a woman, and how he had the birth certificates of two children in his wallet. Both children had features that had come from him or from Wes. _He had married Wes Janson._

Wedge felt light-headed. He couldn't understand how it could have gone from 18 ABY to 23 ABY overnight and how he was suddenly female and married to Wes. He put the wallet back away and found a pair of datapads. He pulled both out and examined their contents. The first was focused on the classes that he was apparently taking at a Coruscant university. The second had some more private files with one labeled "Precious Memories". He called up that file and displayed it.

Wedge grabbed hold of the counter so that he wouldn't fall over. The file was filled with scenes captured from a variety of moments in his long life and all of them depicted the same woman used to represent him. She was standing with Luke in one shot clearly taken on Hoth, another showed her standing with his parents dressed in a frilly gown with the caption "First Date", another had her receiving his promotion to commander, and another had her standing with his pilots in the shot taken when he had commanded the diplomatic mission to Adumar. There were countless more shots of times he had spent with friends in Rogue Squadron and Wraith Squadron. He searched the file until he found some very interesting pictures.

The pictures showed the woman getting married to Wes and then having children. Wedge studied the images with a great deal of trepidation. _Had Wes come up with a big joke?_ No, Wes had agreed in his wedding vows to her that he would keep his pranks to a minimum as per the agreement they had made when they had started dating. Wes loved her too much to make this kind of elaborate joke. Wedge became deeply confused. Where was he getting these thoughts from? It sounded like he was thinking like a female. He thought back to when Wes had been helping getting suited up with Kettch, a stuffed doll of a ewok pilot, to help sell the Hawk-Bat identity to Warlord Zsinj. He remembered Wes clipping on the puppet, teasing him, and then sharing a long kiss with Wes before running off to her TIE Interceptor.

Wedge shook his head. No, that last bit can't be right. He recalled the memory again and played it through his head. Wes attaching the ewok puppet, the teasing comments, and the kiss. He definitely remembered the kiss. He thought back to another memory; painting the Hawk-Bat ships. He recalled what happened, ending with walking across the hanger to leave and then share a quickly caught kiss with Wes. He snapped upright at that. He had kissed Wes? _But Wes is such a great kisser_, He thought as he recalled the various styles he had kissed Wes. He sighed softly to himself in memory.

Wedge cursed himself softly then decided to take a quick bath to determine if he could snap out of this dream. He found to his embarrassment that it definitely was not a dream. He was completely a woman and a rather gorgeous one at that. He dressed quickly and found when looking at the private datapad that it also contained a journal or diary written by him. He smiled at that. He could read it over when he had time between classes to find out what was going on. When he left the apartment though, he shared a deep kiss with Wes who informed her that he would be out with Hobbie and that they were meeting Luke and Corran and the two's respective spouses for a fancy dinner later that evening. Wedge promised she would wear that nice black dress that Wes had bought last year for their anniversary. Wedge inwardly cringed while he felt that Wes would be quite impressed with her beauty when wearing it. _Mirax is jealous of me when I wear that_. The thought didn't amuse Wedge in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

(So here is the latest chapter. I don't own anything Star Wars related as thats all owned by who it is. Also I would like to get reviews on the story so far to help make it better. Thanks and enjoy hopefully!)

X-Wing Misfile

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

Wedge found his speeder in the apartment complex's garage. At least he assumed it was his speeder. He had found it parked in the second of the two spaces that were assigned to his apartment. He found a note scrawled on paper to himself on the dash. "Pick up Dani" it said. Wedge tried to recall who Dani was. The memory came up of him meeting a woman at the wedding who turned out to be Wes's sister Dani. Dani was two years older than Wes and had enrolled in the same university as Wedge to study Ship design. Dani was far more serious than her fun-loving brother and Wedge remembered playing practical jokes on Wes with her.

Wedge pulled out of his reminisces to start up the speeder and direct to the stop where Dani was waiting. The stop was one block away and Dani had put up her umbrella to keep the rain falling on her head. Wedge dropped the speeder by Dani and waited for her to get in. Dani smiled and folded up the umbrella as she climbed in. Dani glanced over at Wedge, who took the speeder up and then into the traffic lane that would lead them over the university's campus.

Dani waited until the speeder was put into autopilot before talking to Wedge. "Well, big plans for this evening huh. Wes asked me to babysit. Said he had something 'really specially wonderful that Wedge is going to be crazy about' happening tonight. That brother of mine. You would think that he was a little kid the way he carries on." She commented.

Wedge laughed before replying. "Wes acts like a little kid because it's how he deals with surviving so much when others have died. While he lives every day like it could be his last, I spent my time becoming maudlin and emotionally distant. I told myself that I should do that to avoid getting hurt. Wes gave me some understanding about what was wrong in that line of thinking. Now, I am a little more happier and less maudlin." Wedge told Dani.

Dani chuckled. "It's hard to imagine you being that maudlin if you consider any maudlin to be fine. C'mon Wedge, I remember hearing about the Kettch thing, and how you arranged to have Wes's hair get dyed bright pink in punishment for something he did. He never told me what happened to cause that, although I recall there were a lot of pictures taken and it took two weeks before he could remove the dye. What happened?" Dani asked her.

Wedge laughed really hard. "I had forgotten about that. Bright pink! On Wes! He looked like one of those little trolls with different hair colors, you know, the kid toys. As to what he did, I will just say that no one messes with my underwear, absolutely no one. Not even Wes. Thanks to him I was severely reprimanded by Admiral Ackbar. I also deeply embarrassed myself in front of several officers whose opinions I respected. I made Wes swear never to do something like that again, and I punished him as much as I could think of." Wedge informed Dani, who laughed slightly.

Dani smiled. "Sounds like something major. Was it? I would love to hear that story. Since we have some time left, why don't you tell me what happened?" Dani begged.

Wedge sighed heavily. "Don't tell anyone. Especially Mirax. I couldn't stand it if she knew. Promise me that first." Wedge commanded. Wedge, or at least his mind, wondered what exactly he was talking about. He seemed to know however and so Wedge didn't try to stop what words were coming out.

Dani promised and Wedge continued. "Wes cleaned my underwear for me since I had come from a long flight and was tired. He decided to add something in for laughs. Unfortunately, Wes didn't know that I was mildly allergic to what he put in my underwear. So I wore them and went to an important briefing, where I felt very weird. Slowly though it got so bad that I couldn't stand it anymore and had to get it off. So I got it off, having forgotten where I was, yelling the whole time. 'It hurts. It burns. It stings!' Different variations of that. So soon I was standing in my uniform that was half off and I was red from both the allergic reaction as well as the embarrassment of seeing the other officers gawking." Wedge stopped briefly to take a breath. "So I'm standing there and Ackbar looks over. He eyed me and then reprimanded me! Me! I explained that I was having an allergic reaction and that I was burning up when I started feeling sick. Thanks to Wes, I proceeded to vomit and got really sick. Ackbar had me taken out after that and I spent several days being terribly sick. I promised Wes that I would get him back for that, despite his apology that he didn't mean to cause me so much trouble." Wedge finished, eyes flashing angrily.

Dani finally stopped laughing. "That's a…that's just amazing. Sounds so much like something that Wes would do. Why did you get sick though, if you only had a mild reaction to the substance? You would haven't gotten sick." Dani observed.

Wedge grimaced. "Well, I found something else out thanks to Wes. He had gotten me pregnant! The fact was making itself felt." Wedge told Dani, who looked startled.

Dani muttered something then looked hard at Wedge. "Pregnant? I thought Jag was your first child with Wes. Did Wes give you one before that point and you two just didn't bother to mention it?" Dani asked her.

Wedge fought back tears. "Yes, because Jagged was our second child. We had a daughter that died in childbirth. Due to something that occurred, she passed away. We were going to name her Antilles, Wes thought it would sound great, Antilles Janson, or Antilles Antilles. We had been only dating so we didn't know what last name to give her. Wes was more shocked about what happened more than hurt and I was mostly just hurt." Wedge said.

Dani nodded. "Sorry to bring up painful memories, Wedge. I think maybe we should talk about something else. So, how is Wes doing with his special project? The one involving you and building things?" Dani asked Wedge.

Wedge smiled. "Wes has been getting better at it and has been spending a lot of time with Hobbie working on parts. I think Wes is making something for me since whenever I ask Hobbie or Wes about it, they get all hush-hush and won't answer my questions. But it sounds you know more than I do." Wedge commented.

Dani shook her head. "I don't know anything more. I'm curious because he has borrowed some of Dad's tools and Dad is getting back in a few days. Dad will be looking for those tools." Dani informed Wedge, who laughed. She chuckled at the thought of her father-in-law confronting Wes about the tools and that Wes had been supposed to return them a lot sooner.

Wedge was going to speak some more, but then the autopilot buzzed to let her know that it was time to leave the traffic lane and find a parking space. Wedge directed the speeder down and found a spot to park.


	3. Chapter 3

X-Wing Misfile

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

Wedge parked the speeder and walked with Dani to the entrance for the university. After going through the entrance, Dani headed off to her classes while Wedge headed off to her own. The first course that Wedge had was an art class. She was taking it as one of her electives. The class was being taught by Professor Tair, a wookie. Tair was assisted by a protocol droid named EMP-0.

Wedge took her seat in the classroom and pulled out her art supplies. She carefully organized them before pulling out her current project, a painting of her family. She patiently waited the ten minutes for class to begin.

Professor Tair entered the classroom from his office, with EMP-0 trailing in his wake. Tair took his position at the lecture podium and began speaking. EMP-0 translated the professor's words so the students could understand them. Tair (Translation): "Greetings class. You should have completed your pencil sketches that you will use to make the assigned painting. Today, you should be making selections about what colors you will use, what kind of shadows and lighting there will be, what kind of contrasts you want to use. I will be observing as you work."

Wedge studied her pencil sketch and the marks suggesting different colors to use on different parts of the finished painting. She pulled out a blank paper that she would put her painting on and set about transferring the sketch onto it. She concentrated on it, carefully duplicating the lines with a light stroke. She erased and re-did the areas where she messed up.

Wedge finished transferring the sketch over and leaned back. She stretched her arms and hands. Leaning forward over her painting, Wedge selected a nice thin brush and dipped it into the black paint. She used the brush to copy over the sketch, forming the outside parts of the subjects in her painting. She moved to each of her individual subjects, giving them color and life. When Tair looked over her efforts, he informed her of his approval. Close to the time that class would end, Wedge gathered up her supplies.

Wedge moved on to her next class, which was all about materials used in the construction of buildings. Wedge spent her time during the class examining and learning about different materials and completed the test the professor had assigned. She felt she had passed it, having studied really hard the previous two nights.

Wedge's next class was math, and the class after that was about starfighter repair. Math was very easy for Wedge. She worked with Dani during the starfighter repair class. The two women spent time discussing their chosen project, re-building an X-Wing. The X-wing would have to be able to perform a variety of tests at the end for them to get credit. Wedge studied her datapad as they talked. They finalized their plans about who would acquire which parts, who would repair or fix each part, and which parts would each of them install on the X-wing.

Dani joined Wedge for lunch as per their usual occurrence. Wedge had two classes after lunch both dealing with architectural drawing. She got some food and found a table. Dani joined her after selecting some food of her own. Wedge pulled out her datapad, opened up her diary, and read an early entry dated to when Luke joined the rebellion.

(Journal Entry: Day after the Battle of Yavin Four)

Wedge felt terrible when she woke up that morning. Last night, the rebellion had destroyed the death star. She had spent the night at the celebration party, meeting the new Rebel Luke Skywalker. Wedge had heard about Luke from Biggs Darklighter, a friend and fellow pilot. Wedge had shared stories with Luke about Biggs last night.

Wedge climbed out of the bunk and zipped up her flight-suit. She rubbed her eyes before smacking Luke on the shoulder. "Get up, Farmboy. I think the princess wants to see you. C'mon, up." Wedge shoved Luke's sleeping form. Luke woke up and sat up in the bunk. He eyed Wedge, who chuckled at him. "Farmboy, get dressed. Its late morning and party time is over." She commented. Luke groaned before standing up and grabbing his shirt. He pulled it on and followed Wedge to see Leia, who was in the control room. (End of Entry)

Wedge finished reading the entry and smiled. She recalled how she and Luke had started dating after that. They had flown together on missions to help the Rebellion. The Rebellion had left Yavin Four and went on to later settle on Hoth. When Luke had gotten lost outside Echo base and Han had strayed out to find him, Wedge had volunteered to fly to look for them, although she was not on duty. She had found them and joyfully reported it in.

Wedge skipped through the entries between when she had first met Luke to the time right after Hoth when things between them had begun changing. After surviving the Imperial attack on Echo Base, Wedge had joined Luke in escorting a rebel transport out. Unfortunately, for reasons that had never been determined, one of Darth Vader's star destroyers had been positioned incorrectly. That had lead to problems for Wedge and Luke. The Rebel transport had gotten destroyed and without being able to jump to the rendezvous, Wedge had been forced to join Luke in his trip to Dagobah. Wedge pulled up the entry for her time on Dagobah, with the entry starting right after the pair had crash landed into a swamp. Wedge's x-wing had been damaged by the star destroyer.


	4. Chapter 4

X-Wing Misfile

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

(Journal Entry: Dagobah)

Wedge brought her x-wing in alongside Luke's as they approached Dagobah. Entering the atmosphere, she noticed that the control stick felt sluggish in its responses. She determined that it was caused by the damage that her x-wing had taken. She fought the unresponsiveness as she continued descending, overcompensating so that she could pilot.

Suddenly, Wedge's scopes went dead. She checked her instruments which seemed to be shorting out. Wedge cursed as they died completely, leaving her blind. She tried peering through the muckiness ahead of her for obstacles to avoid. As she was unable to see where she was going, Wedge tried to keep the fighter in line.

Something snagged the x-wing's starboard s-foils, yanking it in that direction. Wedge struggled as she directed the x-wing to port in order to free up the snagged s-foils. She felt the x-wing shuddering as it passed through what she hoped were just branches or some other kind of foliage. The x-wing began drifting more portside than she wanted, so Wedge pulled the control stick towards starboard.

The x-wing shook violently and then was tumbling uncontrollably towards port. Her astromech shrieked in dismay as she felt the x-wing's portside shuddered violently. Wedge bit back a curse while fighting the control stick to regain control of her craft. It resisted her efforts, refusing to move where she pushed it. A jarring impact caused the control stick to snap off in her hand and she screamed out, "Oh Crap!". The x-wing continued on in its uncontrolled flight.

Wedge slowly came to as she felt something trickling down her face. She lifted her hands to wipe her face off but only her right hand came up. Her left arm sent a spike of hot fire when she tried to move it. She used her right hand to wipe her face off and opened her eyes. She was still strapped into her cockpit, but the canopy was gone, and something glowed nearby since it created shadows in her cockpit. It looked to be dark or it could be still light, but she couldn't see.

Wedge inspected her left arm with her right hand to determine what had caused the pain. Her left arm had been dislocated. She studied her cockpit to find something she could use to relocate her shoulder. Finding nothing much, Wedge decided on using her damaged control stick. She tested it to make sure it wouldn't move if she pulled on it, then placed gripped it with her left hand. She turned her upper body the direction she needed to go to relocate her shoulder. With a sickening pop, her left shoulder popped back in causing Wedge to faint from the pain.

Wedge woke up from fainting feeling sore. She noticed that the glow had increased in size. She unstrapped herself and pulled herself up so she could look around. In doing so, she found that her legs gave her a slight ache. Wedge looked around her surroundings. She was in a clearing with parts from her x-wing lying strewn about where they had landed when she had crashed. She saw that some of the parts had caused the foliage to start burning. She turned toward to study her x-wing and examine her astromech. The astromech was severely damaged and part of it was smashed away. She noticed that the x-wing's fuel tanks were leaking, with a small stream trickling down towards the burning foliage.

Wedge reached down and pulled out her personal bag. She dug into the same space and pulled out a survival bag. She pulled out another survival bag which she opened up. She stuffed her bag and the first survival full of extra gear, then shouldered them both. She pulled herself over the side of the x-wing and dropped to the ground. Her legs buckled beneath her; she held onto the x-wing until her legs could support her. Slowly, feeling returned fully to her legs and she limped away from her x-wing. She had managed to get past the edge of the clearing when the fuel stream met the burning foliage. The fire traveled back up the stream of fuel towards her x-wing. Wedge turned to watch, horror-stuck yet strangely fascinated, noting that the fire had reached the x-wing. She also noticed some fuel had leaked down along the x-wing to where the torpedo launchers where.

A massive explosion ripped the x-wing apart and Wedge was thrown through the air by the blast. She flew head over heels where she struck something hard, causing her vision to flash before it went dark. The explosion was heard and seen by two others. One was Luke Skywalker, a farm boy and pilot in the rebellion, while the other was Yoda, a Jedi Master. Luke, having lost contact with Wedge while in flight, glanced off in concern in the direction of the explosion. Yoda took note of the explosion.

Wedge woke up wincing as she grabbed her aching head. She shook her head to clear. She hurt in more places now, but she grabbed her two bags, stood up and readied herself to head out. She knew somehow what direction to go to find Luke, so she limped off that direction. She trudged through the swamp, hurt and exhausted.

After some time walking, Wedge heard noises that sounded like what an astromech would make. She increased her pace, entering Luke's campsite. R2 beeped at Luke, making him aware of her arrival. Wedge sighed in relief and would have fallen down if Luke hadn't caught her. Luke found a place where Wedge could sit down and lean back. He treated her injuries, while she told him what had happened to her.

Wedge studied Luke. "So what's the plan now, farm boy? Are we going to stay here or go looking around for Yoda?" She asked him.

Luke shook his head. "I don't want to leave you by yourself. I am getting some strange feelings here. I feel like…" He commented. Wedge frowned at him, confused about what he was talking about.

A voice spoke then. "Feel like what?" It asked. Luke drew his blaster as he turned around. He pointed it at the small creature that was looking back at him.

"Like we're being watched." Luke answered in reply. He kept the blaster pointed. Wedge sighed, and then leaned forward as she spoke. "I don't think it happens to be hostile. You can put the blaster down." She told him. Luke frowned, and then lowered the blaster.


	5. Chapter 5

X-Wing Misfile

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

(Journal Entry: Dagobah-Continued)

Wedge sat back, watching the little green fellow. She hadn't heard him show up or approach. That was strange. Luke holstered his blaster as he looked at the visitor to their camp.

The little green fellow spoke. "I am wondering, why are you here?" He asked curiously.

Luke frowned, glancing over at Wedge. "I'm looking for someone." He answered.

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" The little green fellow replied.

Luke sighed. "Right…"

"Help you I can. Yes, hmmm." The little green fellow commented.

Luke studied the green one with disbelief. "I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior." He said.

The little green fellow nodded. "Ohhh. Great warrior." He laughed and shook his head. "Wars not make one great." He informed Luke.

Wedge tried hard not to laugh. "He seems to be rather friendly." She commented to Luke, who was not amused.

After several minutes of Luke insulting the little green fellow who was busy examining the items in the camp, and during which time Wedge just laughed; Luke threw up his hands in exasperation. "I'm not looking for trouble! I'm looking for a Jedi Master." He complained.

The little green fellow, who had been entertaining Wedge with shadow puppets with one of Luke's lamps, jerked his head around. "Ohhh, Jedi Master. Yoda, you seek yoda." He exclaimed.

Wedge frowned. "You know him?" She exchanged glances with Luke, impressed at this. The little green fellow nodded.

"Mm. Take you to him, I will. Yes, yes. But now, we must eat. Come. Good food. Come." He motioned for them to join him. Luke looked like he was going to rip his hair out.

Wedge chuckled at this. "It's alright, Luke. We can be friendly and indulge him, and then we should be able to see Yoda." She told him, trying to cheer him up.

The little green fellow led them to his home where he set about making them food. Wedge tried to act courteous while Luke just fumed silently. After getting her bowl and sitting down to eat it, Wedge listened to the two's exchange.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now." Luke complained.

"Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot. Good food." The little green fellow muttered happily.

Luke grabbed a bowl and scooped some food into it. He half-crawled over to Wedge, who couldn't help smiling at their amusing host. Luke scowled at her, before turning back to the green fellow.

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?" He asked, unhappy.

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him. Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi? Hm?" The green fellow asked them.

Wedge ate a spoonful while Luke answered. "Mostly because of my father, I guess." He looked at Wedge, who shrugged. "I don't anything about Jedi." She said. The little green fellow gave her a brief confused glance before answering Luke.

"Ah your father. Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mm." The green fellow commented. He regarded Wedge with a look suggesting he was considering something.

Luke scowled. "Oh come on. How could you know my father? You don't even who I am. Oh, I don't even know what I'm doing here! We're wasting our time!" Luke bellowed.

Wedge smacked him on the shoulder. "Hey, calm down. Try to be civil, won't you?" She politely asked him.

The little green fellow seemed to be not noticing them. "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience."

A voice spoke in reply. "He will learn patience." Luke whispered the name Yoda to Wedge. Then he whispered the name, Ben.

Yoda spoke. "Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father."

Ben spoke. "Was I any different when you taught me?" He asked.

Yoda replied. "Hah. He is not ready." He studied Wedge. "Bring another as well. One not gifted what she means much to him." He stated.

Luke spoke up. "Yoda! I am ready. I…Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready." Luke whacked his head on the low ceiling. Wedge smirked.

Yoda glared at Luke. "Ready, are you? What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. This one a long time have I watched. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Humph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless! And eager to impress your lady friend." Luke looked down in embarrassment.

Ben spoke. "So was I, if you'll remember."

Yoda seemed to shrug. "He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training."

Wedge nudged Luke in the leg. "Convince him." She muttered to him. Luke looked unsure but complied.

Luke frowned as he spoke. "But I've learned so much."

Yoda regarded Luke, then Wedge before sighing. "Will he finish what he begins? And can he keep his mind on his training and off of her?" He asked.

Luke nodded. "I won't fail you…I'm not afraid."

Yoda smiled. "Oh you will be. You will be."

Wedge studied the Jedi Master, and then looked at Luke. "Well, then? Does that mean dinner is over? Cause this is really good rootleaf." She said.

Yoda chuckled. "Very interesting this will be. Unique training for a Jedi, you will have with her present." Luke looked concerned, while Wedge tried to grasp what Yoda meant.


	6. Chapter 6

X-Wing Misfile

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

(I am moving the story a little quickly here since I have not written in a while)

(Journal Entry: Dagobah-Ended/Bespin-Started)

Wedge cleaned the last part of her flight suit. Luke would be leaving soon. After several days of training, he had received a vision that had convinced him that he needed to rescue Han and Leia. Luke had discussed the vision with Yoda, who had told him that it was unclear to him. Wedge found out about Luke's decision to go from Yoda.

Wedge confronted Luke later that day beside his x-wing, which Yoda had pulled out of the much. "I don't like this. You are running off and abandoning your training, Luke. How important is that to you?" She asked.

Luke sighed. "Han and Leia need my help. They are in pain and I have got to save them. Can't you understand this?" Luke complained.

Wedge shook her head. "Luke, the training of your Jedi skills is more important than their lives. I have talked with Yoda quite a bit here, and he has told me that only you can confront the emperor or Vader. If something happens to you, then what chance does the Alliance have? Any?" She asked him. Luke frowned.

"Luke, sacrifices have to be made. They, Han and Leia, knew that when they joined the struggle. If they knew what you are trying to do here, they would encourage you to remain here and finish your training. It is worth their lives." Wedge told Luke.

Luke shook his head. "You want me to sacrifice them? Let them go without doing anything? How can you ask me that? Aren't they your friends too?" Luke demanded of her.

Wedge scowled. "Biggs was my friend and he was yours as well. That didn't stop him from putting his life on the line for you. If you didn't have any special skills, would have Biggs choice mattered? He would still be dead, but for no purpose. Luke, he died saving you so you could stop the emperor. Would you dishonor that choice to save Han and Leia?" Wedge asked.

Luke looked upset. "I have to try, Wedge. I have to." He informed her. Wedge nodded. "Fine, Luke. I am going with you. Someone has to rescue Chewie." She stated.

"Absolutely not!" Luke responded. "You are going to stay here." He told her. Wedge shook her head. "If you are going on wild scheme like this, I am coming with you. How would I get back if something happens to you? There is no way I am going to let you leave me here." Wedge let Luke know.

In the end, Luke had caved in after Wedge had made it clear that she would deliberately prevent Luke from going. She got her gear ready to go and helped Artoo get the x-wing ready to fly.

A night later, they were ready to leave. Luke was making some last minute checks, while Wedge waited in the cockpit. Yoda had come to see them off.

Yoda spoke. "You must not go. You are not ready. Not complete is your training."

Luke responded. "What about Han and Leia? Will they die if I don't?" He asked.

Yoda shook his head. "Impossible to see. If you go, help them you can. But you would have destroyed all they have fought and suffered."

Luke gestured angrily. "What kind of Jedi would I be if I abandon my friends? They may die if I don't."

Obi-wan's spirit appeared and spoke. "You don't know that. It is your skills and abilities the emperor wants. You will be tempted by the Dark Side. This is a dangerous time for you." Obi-wan said.

Wedge stretched. "Don't worry. I will look after him. I will make sure he comes back. I promise." She promised.

Yoda frowned. "Make no promises you cannot keep. Mind what you have learned, save you it can. Remember your failure at the cave. Remember, a Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense. May the Force be with you." Yoda told them.

Wedge nodded, while Luke spoke. "I will mind what I have learned. I promise to return, you have my word." Luke promised.

Obi-wan delivered some parting words. "Luke, don't give in to hate. That path leads to the Dark Side. I cannot help Luke. You will be on your own." Luke nodded.

The journey to Bespin took a few days. Wedge was cramped in the cockpit with Luke, but she got some sleep. She checked her blaster while they were approaching the floating city. It was huge and they received clearance to land.

"Remember, this may well be a trap. We should be prepared if it is." Wedge told Luke, who nodded in agreement. He landed the x-wing on the platform and they got out. Wedge went through the door first, with her blaster drawn.


	7. Chapter 7

X-Wing Misfile

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

(I am moving the story a little quickly here since I have not written in a while and I will try to write more)

(Journal Entry: Bespin-Continued)

It was very quiet as they passed through the corridors. There were no sign of anyone. The quietness disturbed Wedge considerably.

"Aren't there supposed to be stormies here?" She asked. She glanced over at Luke. He wasn't paying that much attention. Wedge figured it was due to Luke being distracted. She shook her head.

"Why don't we split up and see what we can find?" Wedge suggested. Luke nodded that it was a good idea.

(Present Day)

Wedge's datapad chimed, letting her know that lunch was soon ending. She closed up her diary, saving her place. She gathered up her things and headed off to class.

(Sorry it's short. I will have something posted up again later or tomorrow.)


End file.
